The Most Beloved
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: Akito's favorite Zodiac animal who stays with her and never sees the outside, usually. Akito decides to show her off. Manga Akito x OC YURI One-Shot


I do not own any _Fruits Basket _characters. This is a yuri one-shot (manga, not anime). You have been warned. This story is told from the perspective of Marla, the Chipmunk of the Zodiac.

Akito has just left her room again. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't forbidden from leaving Akito's room. I know she loves me, she tells me so. She makes love to me and I always feel the most exciting emotions with my beloved God, Akito.

I've been here since I was five years old and I often wondered how things would have been if I wasn't cursed. I am the Chipmunk of the Zodiac and the favorite of Akito. She comes back into the room and takes my hand.

My heart is pounding in my chest and I fear she can hear it. She looks at me quizzically and I instantly grow more fearful.

"Marla? What's wrong, love?" Akito whispers.

"Nothing, Akito-san. I just fear that you can hear my rapidly beating heart." I answer with embarassment.

"There's nothing wrong with showing affection for your God." She replies, hugging me tightly and smiling. "Unlike those ungrateful Zodiac who spend time with _her_."

I know who _her_ is. That outsider that Akito hates with a fiery passion. I hear about what the Zodiac are doing outside, without my beloved's guidance, and I am appalled.

"What do you think, Marla?" Akito asked, shaking me from my thoughts.

"I think that the Zodiac is wrong to be around the outsider, AKito-san." I reply, knowing that is what she wishes to hear.

"Tell me, would you ever leave me for the outside?" She asks, fearful.

"Never, Akito-san. You must come with me." I smile at her and I see an idea in her head. She has the most adorable face when she gets a devious idea.

"I think we should bring you to Shigure-kun's house. You would like Yuki. I will introduce you if you wish, love." Akito said.

"I would like that."

*~*~*~

We arrived at Shigure's house at 6pm in the evening. The outsider would be there, Akito had said, but that didn't matter. She wanted to flaunt me. I was fine with that. Yuki answered the door and looked at me quizzically.

"Yuki, dear, I was hoping Shigure told you, I would be coming by this evening." Akito said with sweetness.

"Yes, he told me." Yuki was curt.

"This is Marla, my favorite." Akito introduced me and I bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Marla-san." Yuki smiled at me. "Won't you both come in?"

"Who else is here?" Akito inquired.

"Shigure is in the den. Tohru is in her room and Kyo is outside on the roof. I'll go and get the three of them, Akito-san. Excuse me." Yuki left us in the living room and we sat on the mat on the floor, waiting.

"What do you think of him?" Akito asked, stroking my hair.

"I like him, Akito-san. He's polite and kind to me." Akito smiled at my simplicity.

"You don't see the outside world, I often forget about that." She stopped stroking my hair when she heard the footsteps. Both Shigure and Tohru came into the room.

"Akito, I am so happy you came to see us." Shigure hated formality, so Akito had told me.

"Hello, Shigure-kun. Tohru-san." Akito nodded curtly at her. "May I present Marla?"

They both bowed. I looked at Akito and she nodded, so I bowed back. Then we all heard the commotion. The slam and then Kyo landed on the table just inches from where I was.

"Why should I have to see Akito? He always makes my life a living nightmare!" Kyo was saying. I knew it was Kyo, it was hard not to notice the pariah of the Zodiac. He looked up at me and stopped. That was when Akito decided to step in front of me and protect me from the monster.

"Kyo, this is Marla. We came here for dinner. Can you be civil?"

"Why should I, Akito?" Kyo snapped, as I looked at the scene, appalled.

"Because Marla here doesn't like violence." Akito hissed. He caught my eye and I looked down. I had to admit, he was attractive, but I liked Yuki a lot more. I wondered why Akito asked me what I thought of Yuki-san.

"Dinner is almost ready." Tohru said, breaking the tension. She retreated to the kitchen.

"Akito, I want to help with dinner."

"Of course." She smiled at me and I followed Tohru into the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Tohru." She said as she stirred the soup.

"I'm Marla." I answered.

"Are you aware of the..." She bit her lip.

"The what?" I prompted.

"Nevermind. Here's the rice." She handed me a pot and I brought it out to the table. Akito was sitting between Yuki and Shigure, with a space for me. She padded it and I sat down obediently after I put the pot on the table.

"So, I hear you are of age to be married." Shigure said to me.

"I am, but Akito-san will arrange my marriage, if I am to be married." I answered shyly.

"What do you think of Yuki?" Shigure asked, pressing me.

"I think he is kind and polite to me. I think he would make someone very happy someday." I answered, slightly uncomfortable.

"And what of Kyo?" Shigure kept going.

"I do not know. Kyo seems explosive." I answered, getting more uncomfortable.

"Shigure, that's enough." Akito always to my rescue. She was eating her rice and she offered me some. I accepted and smiled. Shigure didn't miss it.

"Do you love Akito-san, Marla?" He asked.

"Of course, aren't all the Zodiac supposed to love God?" I asked in return.

"Naturally. But do you love Akito?"

"I do. I never leave his side." I rubbed her hand.

"I see. Well, I hope that if you do marry, Akito will use the wisdom of being God to help you." He seemed cordial.

"I often wonder if Akito will choose a husband for me." I said aloud and immediately regretted it. I looked at Akito, but she was not angry.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Akito stared into my eyes. I nodded and everyone looked at us. I loved Akito and wondered if she would let me go.

"Of course, Akito-san." I smiled at her.

*~*~*~

Back at Akito's room, she was pacing. She often did that when she was upset. I just hoped I did not upset her. She kept pacing and muttering to herself.

"Akito-san? Did I upset you at dinner?" I start to tremble.

"Of course not, love." Akito slowed down and lay on the mat. "I am just worried of their conversation. They like you, but they may try to steal you away. Promise you won't leave me." I looked into her eyes and there was such desparation in them.

"I won't leave you, Akito-san. Unless you suddenly wish it." I answered, kissing her. I let her hands roam my body and I knew that I would always be with my lover.


End file.
